


Lovingly Teasing Anticipation

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [10]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Matt is just trying to be productive.Kelly is just being his unrepentantly distracting, terrible-at-doing-nothing self.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey
Series: Love is... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/787995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Lovingly Teasing Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Just dusted and finally completed—"only" from June 2018. Meh.

They're not having sex yet.

Kelly's said they'd go at Matt's pace and Matt's pace alone, do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, even if that was nothing at all. Matt would have agreed to absolutely anything, if it meant having Kelly, so he's really grateful for that—actually loves him _more_ for it, even though that hadn't seemed possible. And he _wants_ to have sex with Kelly, he really, _really_ does. He's been dreaming about it for _years_ , after all.

But Kelly's _neck_. No matter how much Kelly insists it doesn't hurt if he doesn't try to lift anything, and then that it doesn't hurt now that he's had surgery, or with those meds he's on, Matt is not doing _anything_ that could even _slightly_ hurt Kelly—he'd rather go without sex for the rest of his life, thank you very much.

So, no sex. Not until Kelly's cleared for duty.

Hell, even _kissing_ could twinge Kelly's neck, so that only really happens when Kelly initiates it, no matter how badly _Matt_ wants to kiss him _all the time_ , and it's never the hot, raw, get-out-of-those-clothes-right-now kind of kissing Matt knows firsthand from permanently-seared memories Kelly is more than capable of (even if it _hadn't_ led to removed clothes back then, much less anything else, with Matt as shy and confused as he had been when he was eighteen).

Cuddling's okay, though. Cuddling doesn't have Kelly moving his neck much, so Matt's perfectly okay with it. (Plus, he really, really loves cuddling. Especially cuddling _with Kelly_ —it's the most amazing feeling, to be allowed this close, to be wrapped in those arms, safe and loved more than he's ever thought he would be.)

But no sex. Not _yet_.

On the plus side, Matt's spending so much time working on his house (hoping it will be _theirs_ ) he's practically finished, even with the distraction of Kelly's hot, hungry gaze on his back.

Or lower back.

"Are you staring at my ass?" he asks, knowing he's basically _begging_ for trouble with a question like that.

" _Yes_ ," Kelly answers, grinning wide and unashamed. "You have a really nice ass, sunshine."

Matt's made the _terrible mistake_ of telling Kelly precisely why he doesn't want to have sex yet, not wanting Kelly to feel unwanted, constantly rejected, or think that maybe things between them are never going to work out after all. He wears Kelly's ring all the time they're not on shift (or around people from work, though that hasn't happened often), but he wanted things to be completely clear: _no sex yet, because I love you far too much to take the chance you won't heal right, no matter how slim it is, okay? Please?_ And Kelly respects that, accepts he'd do the same thing, if things were reversed, and never pushes, not really—but he's taken to teasing all the time. Gently, lovingly, but definitely enough to repeatedly have Matt do speechless, squirming tomato impersonations in front of him.

Matt's doing one right now, he's sure. "Thanks," he manages to more-or-less-dryly answer _this_ time, feeling far too warm but _definitely_ not about to remove his shirt and make Kelly stare at him even _more_.

"You have a really nice everything," Kelly continues, gaze encompassing Matt's whole body and wetting his lower lip, catching it between his teeth as he looks back into Matt's eyes, grin widening in hot, hot mischief.

It's about the time his meds kick in too, which is not helping him behave. Or, at least, that's _Kelly's_ excuse: Matt's sure Kelly just likes to see him squirm—which is a thought that just makes him flush _more_ , because if Kelly likes to make him squirm _now_ , when they're not having sex yet, what is he going to be like when they finally do?

Matt's had dreams consisting of absolutely nothing but him squirming _on Kelly's cock_. He has a feeling _Kelly_ 's had dreams of exactly the same thing.

Which is not something he should be thinking about perched on a stepladder with a drill in his hands. At _all_.

"D'you need help?" Kelly asks suddenly from right of him him. Apparently, Matt's closed his eyes: he opens them to find Kelly standing near his perch, eyeing the small wooden cupboard Matt is supposed to be installing on the wall, like he's going to try lifting it.

" _Kelly_ ," Matt growls. " _No_."

"Alright, alright," Kelly agrees in a resigned laugh and his hands held out in peace, going back to the couch and slumping into it like a dejected puppy.

A _pouty_ , dejected puppy.

Matt bites his lips, turning around to return to his work—back, and therefore ass, toward Kelly again.

Five more weeks. It's not that long.

He bends a little, unthinkingly, to temporarily put his drill down on the low shelf to his right and check that he has the right plugs and screws ready and easy to grab in his toolbelt, because of course with Kelly distracting him he's forgotten—and behind him, from the couch, Kelly lets out a long, _loud_ wolf-whistle.

If there's such a thing as accelerant-less spontaneous combustion, Matt's face is doing _exactly that_ right now.

Those five weeks are going to be so very, very, _very_ long, he thinks a bit desperately, squishing his eyes closed in a completely futile effort to will the blush down.


End file.
